


friends from another world

by Skyuni123



Series: AR fics [1]
Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: (tv verse), F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post-Point Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: post-point blanc, alex remembers.
Relationships: Alex Rider/Kyra Vashenko-Chao
Series: AR fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	friends from another world

So, they keep in contact.

Surprisingly.

Alex isn’t sure whether or not MI5 would be especially happy to know that he’s got a bunch of vaguely-reformed billionaire friends, but the thing is - he also doesn’t care? 

(He gave the last of his fucks when he saw someone with his own face assassinated in front of him, and was given no therapy, no gift basket, just a vague ‘we’ll call you’ from Mrs Jones, and nothing else at all.)

James sends him Snapchats - dumb moments from parties, kissing boys, kissing girls, pissing off his parents - there’s got to be some irony in the family that owns Australia’s biggest arms corporation has created a son who’ll slag them off in the press at a moment’s notice. James is a dick, yeah, but he’s alright.

(Alex remembers James sitting down at the table, robotically eating his cereal. It’s alien. It hurts, makes him panic, makes him remember.)

He never met the real Sasha, but he remembers her trying to kiss him. It makes his skin itch, sends shivers down his spine. Arrash, Parker and Laura sometimes send him emails. Nothing major, just little things. Thank yous. 

He goes out to coffee with Laura when she’s in London one day. It’s awkward, to say the least. Point Blanc might have given him friendships, but nothing more. 

Nothing at all. 

Kyra texts him occasionally, never from the same number twice, calls him Spyboy, tells him dumb jokes that make him laugh - and he yearns to kiss her, feels it deep in the pit of his stomach, regrets that he didn't, wants and _wants_ but only when he’s reading her messages late at night. 

(He remembers not-her luring him into the lab at Point Blanc, remembers her laugh from outside the door. It’s not easy to trust people, even if you know they’re not murderous clones.)

Sometimes it all makes him feel a little sick.


End file.
